


One Monday Morning

by LegendTaker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Abaddon - Freeform, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angel!Castiel, Animal Traits, Anorexic, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blind!Dean, Bottom Castiel, Cops, Crime, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon!Dean, Drugs, Eating Disorders, Feeding from a bottle, Force!Feeding, Gentle Sex, Losing weight, M/M, Master!Gabriel, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Needles, Omega!Castiel, Pain, Pet!Castiel, Pet!Dean, Play Fighting, Police, Possible Mpreg, Smoking, Thin!Castiel, Top Sam, Tumor, Vets, alistair - Freeform, balthazar - Freeform, hallucination, hurt!castiel, parks, puking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendTaker/pseuds/LegendTaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hadn't expected to meet his mate in the park on a cool cloudy Monday morning. He hadn't imagined he would fall for a demon, or known someone as blind as Dean was capable enough to see through him so clearly. He had thought he would suffer alone...he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toss and Turn

**Author's Note:**

> This work isn't entirely read through! Avoid any typos if you see any? Tell me what you think! If I get enough comments and kudos, I'll continue!

 Castiel hadn't expected to meet his mate in the park on a cool cloudy Monday morning. 

 

His owner...Gabriel...had been bringing him here ever since he had started losing the weight. They only came in the morning before opening hours so no other angels were there.

 

Gabriel had been careful to keep him away from other angels since he had became so small. The cancerous tumor had been growing on his left wing for three months now, and weight loss was just one of the many factors he had to deal with because of the blasted thing. 

 

His bones had become so frail and his muscles were just so soft that it would be impossible to defend himself if another angel wrestled with him. So Gabriel kept him away from other angels, but his owner refused to keep him in the house. 

 

Castiel only had limited time left, and Gabriel didn't want him to spend the rest of it in a old leaky apartment.  

 

Gabriel took him off the leash the moment they got to the park, letting him roam freely anywhere he wanted to go. He had been wandering around exploring while Gabriel sat down on a stone bench and read a book.

 

He was walking around between the trees when he heard a soft melody playing through the wind. He followed the sound a couple of feet until he saw a tall human sitting on another bench about ten feet away, playing a guitar softly. But that wasn't what grasped his attention.

 

A demon sat at the man's feet with its head on his lap and eyes closed as it listened, its long red tail wagging slowly as the man played the song out.

 

Castiel swallowed hard, seeing the demon was considerably larger than him, with a large build and tan skin. The demon looked attractive though, its short dirty blond hair spiked and ruffled as if it had rolled in a pile of leaves. The demon didn't have a blue collar like he did though, he had a necklace on and that was it.

 

Castiel was about to retreat silently before a strong wind blew, carrying his scent right over to the demon. The demon's head jerked up, looking in his direction instantly. Castiel inwardly groaned. Gabriel always put alpha perfume on him before he left the apartment so an alpha wouldn't try to take advantage over him if he came across one. Of course, that was when it was for sexual reasons. But if it was for territorial reasons, the perfume didn't protect him. Instead it marked him as a threat, putting him in close to grave danger...especially to a demon alpha like this one. Castiel felt his heart shrivel in fright when the demon stood up, looking around before darting his way. 

 

His first instinct of course was to run. And that was exactly what he did. He turned around, bolting to Gabriel who was still reading his book in ignorance and delight. Castiel tried running harder to get to his owner but the demon unfortunately caught him before he could make it.

 

He found himself falling when the demon pounced at him, only catching his side though but it was enough force to send him to the ground. He fell hard in the grass, his side taking the brunt of the impact as the air was knocked right out of him making it difficult to catch his breath. He looked around in a daze, his heart pounding in his ears when he felt the demons nose poking at his throat. Castiel was surprised to come face to face with unseeing eyes, dark green filmed over with a milky lair of white that made Castiel flinch back in surprise and shock. The demon was licking his cheek gently now, as if to say sorry for the attack. 

 

It felt nice to have contact with another creature, after months of not being able to be touched by another fellow pet. He accepted the silent apology and didn't think twice when he made a mental link with the demon. Any angel and demon could make a telepathic link it they wished to. It was how they spoke to each other and members of their own kind. And thankfully everyone was born with the knowledge to use the universal language to communicate through the link.

 

" _Hey? You okay buddy...sorry...I thought you were an alpha..."_ The demon spoke through the mental link, the drawl of the demons voice soothing to him.

 

" _I'm fine_." He replied easily through the link, leaning into the demon when it licked at his neck, cleaning the dirt off of it.

 

When the demon nosed further at the base of his throat he suddenly felt defensive and threatened that the demon was trying to take advantage of him.

 

" _And what makes you think I'm not an alpha?_ " Castiel mumbled through the link, his voice small and more cautious than he had expected. Castiel shivered when the demon moved down, nosing his side so he could lick at his belly.

 

"I don't think an alpha can smell as sweet as you do." The demon stated seriously.

 

_"Besides...you're way to small to be an alpha_." The demon added as an afterthought before it's tounge swiped over his protruding rib cage.

 

Castiel felt his heart drop down. This demon, who was clearly blind, couldn't even see him and still saw the disease. The disease that was eating him alive, making him whither away into  _this_.

 

He shied away, feeling self conscious before flinching hard when Gabriel screamed his name, running over with a look of terror on his face.

 

At the same time Castiel heard another voice, but a different name.

 

"DEAN!" 

 

Castiel suddenly looked up and saw the tall human running towards them, the guitar discarded on the grass a couple of yards away. The tall man only had to take a couple of large strides before he reached them and pulled the demon...Dean...away from him harshly looking at him with calculating confused eyes.

 

Gabriel got to him seconds later, coming after since he was shorter and his legs weren't as long as the ones the tall man had. 

 

"Castiel! Oh God!"  Gabriel cried, dropping to his knees to prod him for injures. Castiel sat up gingerly, staring at Dean who was looking at the tall man for direction. The tall man knelt in front of Dean, tapping Dean's temple gently as if communicating.

 

Gabriel clipped the leash onto his thin collar but when he tried to stand, Gabriel pushed him down silently denying him. 

 

"Hey Pal! Ever heard of a demon park before?!" Gabriel asked angrily to the tall man, who looked up with wide eyes now. Castiel ducked his head, not enjoying the rage that fumed off his master. Though Gabriel had never been on to be angry about anything he was more protective these day making him angry about the simplest of things.

 

Castiel ducked his head, knowing his owner was about to get into a fight. A fight he couldn't help with since he was so weak. He was suppose to protect his owner, and yet he couldn't even protect himself.

 

The tall man, who had been crouching, stood now looking insulted and confused.

 

"What?" The man asked, voice cold and tight.

 

"It's illegal to have demons here Jolly Green. Didn't you read the sign? You're breaking the law! This is an angel sanctuary." Gabriel said in a matter of fact tone, looking furious.

 

"Yea. I read the sign." The man admitted, patting Dean who sat at his feet looking up at him.  

 

"Did you read it?" The man asked making Gabriel gawk at him.

 

"Because this park doesn't open till seven." The man retorted defensively.

 

Gabriel looked like he had been punched in the stomach, averting his eyes to the ground.

 

"Yea I read It." He said, his voice low and weary making Castiel want to comfort his owner but shyness won over him.

 

"I have authorization by the state to be here before opening hours since my pet is disabled." The man continued in explanation which caused a spark to ignite in Gabriel once again. 

 

"What's his disability? Being vicious?! Besides he's a demon. That doesn't count." Gabriel finished making the taller man look angry.

 

"For your information he's blind. And he's overprotective,not vicious...and it doesn't matter if he's an angel or a kitten, I still have a right to be here. You on the other hand are breaking the law. Just saying." The man said, his voice stone cold and impassive.

 

Castiel looked up at how hurt Gabriel looked, his face totally sinking. Gabriel looked like he wanted to fight, but decided better of it.

 

"Yea. You're right." He said, helping Castiel to his feet. Castiel didn't miss the way the taller man looked him up and down with wide eyes. Castiel knew it was because of how thin he looked, it wasn't his fault though. Humans were always judging.

 

Gabriel tugged him away. Castiel couldn't help but glance over his shoulder to Dean, who was still sitting on the ground totally oblivious to his leaving. He didn't even get to call out a small goodbye through the link before it disconnected due to distance. 

  

* * *

 

Castiel was shocked when the next day at five in the morning, the time they usually left to go to the park, Gabriel just sat on the couch sipping coffee. Not even attempting to get ready for the day. Castiel stared at the door before he looked at his owner and then the clock.

 

He let out a small whine but Gabriel ignored him, reading a book as usual.

 

Castiel walked over to his toy box, looking at the leash which was lying on his teddy bear.

 

He bit his lip before looking up at the couch where Gabriel sat again. It wasn't long until he walked over and crawled into Gabriel's lap, seeking comfort from his human. Castiel watched Gabriel flip the pages of his book that never seemed to end until unconsciousness and bliss overtook him with the promise of yet another inevitable night full of nightmares and phantom memories of pain.  

 

* * *

 

When Gabriel shook him awake he was shocked to see his owner holding his leash.

 

"Come on Cassey! We're going to the park!" Gabriel said enthusiastically. Castiel chanced a glance up to the clock, fearing it would say past seven. It wasn't a surprise really when he read it was nine thirty. Gabriel was crazy.

 

"Don't worry. I'll hurt any angel who tries to hurt you okay? And besides, we have to go back since that giant made me forget my book there." He said, looking frustrated. Castiel really wanted to get out, but not like this.

 

Gabriel tugged him off of the couch, clipping his leash on before the walked down the blocks to the park, the walking seeming a little bit more tiring than the last time he had walked the distance.

 

* * *

 

When they got there, it wasn't that crowded. Especially since the park was so large. Gabriel let him off the leash as usual but this time he told him to stay close.

 

Castiel obeyed, staying in eyesight of his owner but not so close that he felt like he was on an expendable leash. When Castiel wandered a little further he looked back at his human, who was looking around a bench, apparently for the book.

 

When he looked back up though he hadn't expected to see a gigantic angel standing over him with it's body screaming aggressiveness. Castiel ducked in shock, his blood turning ice cold as he studied the angels wing span and he smelt the angel's scent which was clearly alpha. Just one of the angel's brown wings equaled the size of him all together, and the angel had six wings in all, making him look like an ant in the alphas shadow. 

 

Castiel swallowed hard, knowing even if Gabriel, who was fairly close to him ran at top speed he wouldn't get to him in time. This alpha would only need to hit him and Castiel was sure he would be done for. 

 

The alphas dark skin glowed in the sun, his brown eyes burning with hatred and disgust as he looked down at him. 

 

"Please...I don't-" Castiel tried to connect a link to the other angels mind but the only vibe he got was: destroykilldestroykill

 

Castiel heard Gabriel call his name in confusion before the large angel raised his hand, ready to smack him. Castiel closed his eyes, waiting for the end but was shocked when it never came. Instead he heard a pained cry and looked up in shock to see Dean hanging onto the angel's left wing with his fangs embedded in the arch where the flesh and bone were.

 

Castiel froze, watching in terror as the demon and the angel dropped to the ground, rolling through the grass as they fought each other. Other angels were paying attention now with interest, watching the dispute with wide eyes.

 

Dean fought with vengeance, the blindness put him at a disadvantage but the fury made up for it. Castiel took a step back, his heart hammering as he watched Dean pin the angel easily, his muscles flexing under sun kissed skin when he used all of his brute strength to get a hold of the angel.

 

After Dean pinned the angel, the tall man, Dean's owner, came out of no where and grabbed the demon, pulling it away from the angel.The larger angel glared at Dean with hatred before taking to the sky, flying off somewhere east until it was out of sight. Castiel was surprised to see its feathers weren't clipped...perhaps the angel was wild? Though it was possible it was extremely unlikely considering human deman. For angelic pets was higher than ever. At least that''so what Gabriel had told him.

 

Speaking of which his owner was suddenly holding him close, pressing kisses to his face but he didn't even comprehend what was happening really...he  just sat there, paralyzed in shock.

 

* * *

 

When the doorbell rang, he had taken his time answering it, only annoyed when he had. And there stood Jolly Green, with his damned demon in tow. 

 

Before he could slam the door in the bastards face Jolly Green put a hand against the door and smacked a pleading look on his face. Hell the guy had a face puppies would cry for. Not to mention the hottest body he'd ever seen.

 

"Can we talk?" 

 

He found himself scoffing.

 

"About what? How you kicked me out of your park before hours because of what a damn sign said or how my pet angel almost got butchered today?" He found himself asking innocently. He knew he was being an asshole, but hey, the guy deserved it.

 

The man had a kicked puppy face now, his long bangs making him look younger, like a college kid or something.

 

"Let's start with this." The man said, handing him his lost book, _The Great Gatsby_. Gabriel snatched it away instantly, relieved it was safe.

 

"Well, aren't you the thief?" He asked smirking at how the other looked shocked.

 

"Thief? I just returned it!" College boy replied looking shocked.

 

"Mhm...a day later." Gabriel said crossing his arms.

 

"You obviously wanted a reason to go back to the park or for me to find you Gabriel so which one was it?" The man asked seriously, looking frustrated.

 

Gabriel gasped pretending to be shocked.

 

"I don't recall giving you my name! You must be a stalker! Or did a little birdie tell you?" Gabriel smirked, wavering an eyebrow when the man rolled his eyes.

 

"Or I just read the name and address in the book. You know, cause that would be logical."  

 

"Being a stalker is logical." Gabriel argued smiling. "Especially when I don't know your name!" He continued, earning a raised eyebrow from the other man.

 

"Oh. Oh yea." The other guy said. Gabriel waited but the stubborn college boy waited to.

 

"If you don't invite me in, I'm not saying another word." The man said smiling. Gabriel rolled his eyes, stepping aside to let the flee bag and his gigantic master in.

 

The man let the demon...Dean, Gabriel believed its name was, off the leash instantly. It loped away, investigating the place with its nose. 

 

"Sam. Sam Winchester." The man introduced smiling with an outstretched hand.

 

"That over there is Dean. My handicap blind as a bat demon." Sam said with a nod while smirking affectionately.

 

"Gabriel Novak." Gabriel stated looking around.

 

"My Castiel is in the bed room under the bed." He said looking down at the floor.

 

When he glanced up Sam looked worried.

 

"He's not hurt is he?" Sam asked, concern lacing his tone; It was surprising that the guy actually seemed to care.

 

Gabriel laughed bitterly.

 

"Nothing can hurt him more then his own body." He said looking away as pain swelled his heart. Sympathy laced Sam's features as large puppy eyes grew larger with sympathy.

 

"I noticed the second he stood up something was wrong with him...angels aren't that skinny...well skinny but not skeletal."  Sam said sadly.

 

Gabriel nodded, trying to keep himself from showing how upset he was.

 

"He was really pretty once. Still is, but now he looks like death warmed over." He admitted quietly. Sam looked at him before nodding in understanding.

 

There was moment of silence before Sam replied.

 

"Sorry by me asking but uh...Do you know what's wrong with him?" 

 

Gabriel shook his head.

 

"He's dying. He has a wing tumor, which is cancerous. By the time I had it checked up on it had already spread over the whole wing. Surgery is way more than I can afford...Cassie's the last thing I have." Gabriel whispered, unable to meet Sam's eyes. 

 

What was sadder was that it was true.

 

Cas had been with him for years, the pet he cuddled with when he had a bad break up or failed a job interview or whenever shit hit the fan.  

* * *

 

He wasn't sure how the tall man and Dean ended up at the apartment that night. But he heard Gabriel open the door and the familiar scent of Dean permeated the air.

 

Dean obviously didn't know where he was, but he followed the scent when Gabriel invited them in.

 

Castiel had been under the bed the whole day shaking in shock and trauma. He wasn't sure if it was the close to death experience or the way another one of his own kind could look at him with such disgust.

 

He looked up tiredly when Dean crawled under the bed with him, letting his nose lead the way.  

 

" _Cas_?" The demon asked cautiously through a telekinesis link. It was odd how the demon shortened his name but he didn't address it, too tired to bring it up.

 

Castiel didn't reply, he just curled into himself tightly, thankful Dean couldn't see him like this.

 

_"Why are you under a bed_?" The demon asked, his voice soft as he pressed his nose into the base of his neck.

 

Dean pressed a small kiss to his forehead when he didn't reply, trying to coax him to say something. 

 

Dean was maybe blind. But in a way he could see right through him. Castiel wasn't going to ask how the demon knew his name since they hadn't properly introduced themselves, the demon had probably picked it up from Gabriel screaming it so many times.

 

_"How'd you know I was under a bed?"_  He asked curiously, his voice weary and strained only reflecting his mental state at the moment.

 

Dean smiled, looking pleased at the response.

 

_" It smells like closet moths and dust under here."_

 There was a small pause before Dean frowned.

 

_"Your owner better get a specialist to kill them. Moths destroy everything."_

 

Castiel stared at his hands when Dean's voice said those words. 

 

The memory of what the angel had thought when it looked at him.

 

Kill. Destroy.

 

Castiel crawled out from under the bed so quickly he hit his head on the wooden frame. He felt the walls closing in on him, the air feeling too thin to breath. It was only seconds before Dean was invading his mind, trying to speak to him.

 

He felt his legs give when he saw the dark skinned angel in front of him, shaking him as it looked down on him. It spoke his name over and over again.   

 

_"Cas? Castiel?_!" The words were not the angels though. They were Dean's. Dean's words. Dean's concerned voice. When darkness invaded his vision, he didn't fight it.


	2. Saving Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painpainpainpainpainpainpainpain...

"Does he faint like this often?" Dean looked up when his human spoke, the question was obviously directed to Castiel's owner... but Dean looked in the direction of his owner's voice anyway.

 

There was no response which made Dean shift in insecurity. He other like most demons and angels, understood every word the humans said. Being blind was not easy, and it came with the need to know basic communication. 

 

 

 

 Sam had taught him English but he never spoke a word of the language. His tongue was too simple to make such words. Instead he listened...gaining knowledge with every sentence. 

 

"At least twice a week." Gabriel finally replied, making Dean's heart sink. He had known something was wrong when Cas had fallen like that. He had made sure to fetch Sam and bring him back to the bedroom when he had heard Castiel's body hit the floor and mind go blank, but he hadn't expected to hear that this was a regular thing for the angel.

 

 "It's okay there Deano, Castiel's just a little tired." He heard the other human say and felt a hand in his hair, patting him. 

 

Suddenly he heard Gabriel snap angrily.

 

"Sam, what the hell? Don't touch there! Even I don't touch Cassey there!"

 

Dean wondered where his owner was touching the angel that it caused Gabriel to get so flustered.

  

"It's fine. I'm a vet." His owner replied reassuringly, earning silence from the other.

  

"Yea? Since when?" Gabriel asked, unconvinced.

 

Dean ducked his head when he heard a heavy irritated sigh from Sam.

 

Sam usually sighed like that only when he was in trouble but he hadn't done anything wrong, so it couldn't be directed towards him.

 

There was more silence and Dean shifted, frustrated that he couldn't see what was going on. All he saw was the endless curtain of black over his vision.

 

"Wholly shit Gabe..." Sam breathed, his voice overflowing with worry. Dean perked up, listening intently for what was going on.

 

Just silence followed that until Sam spoke again.

 

"That's-" 

 

"Yea, that's the tumor. It's four months in." Gabriel said in a matter of fact tone.

 

"Four months? I'm surprised his symptoms aren't worst than the symptoms he has already." Sam said in amazement.

  

Tumor? Symptoms? For the first time in ever listening to his owner talk, he felt truly lost.

 

More silence took place making the air feel as thick as cotton.

 

"The longer he has this Gabe, the worst he's gonna get. It's right under his left oil gland so when it gets strong enough it'll attack that as a fuel source...enflaming it with pain." Sam said, as if trying to make the other human see something he was clearly missing.

 

"Yea, the other guy said something like that." Gabriel mumbled, sounding defeated.

 

"How long did they tell you he had?" Sam asked seriously, wanting an answer. 

 

There was a pause before the other owner decided to respond.

  

"Three months...maybe less." 

  

Now Sam was quiet for a while until he closed something wooden...like a cabinet.

  

Dean was good at interpreting sounds since he had been doing it for a good portion of his life.

 

"Can I talk to you alone?" Sam asked.

  

Gabriel scoffed, sounding amused.

 

"We are alone." The other replied.

 

"No like...just come out here okay?" 

 

There was a heavy sigh before there was footsteps across the carpet.

 

Dean didn't know what to think until he heard retreating footsteps and the close of a door for good measure. Only then did he make his move. Using his powers of precision and strength, he leaped silently up onto the bed like a cat, pawing in front of him until his hand made contact with warm flesh. He gently felt his hands run up Castiel's frail frame, across the bumps of his ribs and over the protruding collar bone until both of his hands were cupping Castiel's still soft cheeks.

 

He just sat there for a moment, wondering what the humans had meant. He had been around Sam enough to know what the hell a tumor was, and now it was all starting to make sense.

 

Cas was sick.

 

His sweet small angel was sick. No. Not sick. Deathly ill. For the first time he scented the omega, actually scented him. The sour smell had grown stronger on the angels skin since the day they met but Dean had thought that was due to Castiel not enjoying baths, but now he saw past his ignorance and evaluated the problem. 

 

The smell that was taking over Castiel's sweet scent...it was sickness... a tumor to be precise.

 

 

Dean remembered his first encounter with the angel and how sweet had smelled...now as he studied it he could smell the sickness taking over.

 

He ran a hand through the angels soft hair, wishing he could know what color it was. The sick smell put aside, the angel smelt like cinnamon, the alpha spice made him smell like a rich pepper and hickory but not even that masculine smell could mask the sweet honey scented cinnamon skin. 

 

Dean felt over the angels delicate features, running the pad of his thumbs gently over the angel's closed lids and along its eyelashes. He moved down carefully over the smooth skin until he came to the angels plush lips which were parted as it breathed. 

 

He leaned down, pressing a small kiss to the angels temple which was covered in a light layer of sweat. 

  

He had known the omega was small from day one. Hell, that was why he felt so protective over it. But now he knew the angel wasn't that small naturally, he felt even more protective over the omega.

  

Tumors were cancerous. Cancer was fatal.

  

Dean thought for a moment what it would be like to wake up tomorrow and know the angel he touched now was dead. It seemed unreal. But then again...waking up one day and not being able to see had seemed unreal too. 

 

He pulled his hands slowly away, wrapping his tail around one of the angels thin legs. The angel was as beautiful as he thought it was. Despite the thinness, from what he could feel, it was down right gorgeous.

 

"I'll never let anything happen to you Cas...I swear." He mumbled, patting the angels head fondly. He didn't know if the angel could hear him or not but it was a promise. To Castiel...and himself.

 

* * *

 

Castiel was not surprised when Sam and Dean ended up coming everyday to their tiny run down apartment. Gabriel was never good at letting people go. And truly, neither was he. 

  

Gabriel had stopped taking him to the park after the incident. He just stayed home all day with Dean while the humans went to work. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened with his and Dean's owners, but they were acting strange lately. 

  

The humans had bonded in a relationship within the first week. One day they would kiss. The next Gabriel would slap the tall man...Sam...and Sam would leave, only to return the next day and the whole process would restart. The whole thing was down right confusing.

 

Gabriel had accepted a mate into their nest so why did Sam leave each night? Humans were so complex...it was a phenomenon that they even multiplied successfully.

 

Dean didn't say much at all. Ever since he had fainted a month ago the demon hadn't spoken a lot. The longest sentence Dean managed everyday was asking what he wanted for breakfast. To which Castiel would just grunt at him, not giving an answer. Some how though, Dean always knew what he wanted.

 

Castiel had grown frustrated by the demon quickly. He knew he wasn't being himself...it was the pain of the tumor that was making him snappy but he couldn't help it if he was absolutely miserable. 

 

 

 

Dean snuggled with him every chance he got to try to ease his uncomfortableness but for some reason it just made Castiel that much more infuriated. 

 

But there were good days.

 

The days Gabriel would leave him alone and not try to examine his wings were the best. Those were the days Dean would stay in bed all day with him as he withered in silent pain. The demon only leaving to go retrieve water or food in the kitchen...Dean always stayed over the night on those days.

 

Then there were bad days. 

 

Puking. Constant uncontrollable vomiting around the small apartment until he passed out from exhaustion. He refused to eat on those days, even when Gabriel tried to coax food into him. Eating wasn't one of his favorite things to do like it was for Dean. It took too much energy to chew...to swallow and digest. The whole process was exhausting.

 

He had become more tired than usual, but he made sure to stay strong...for Dean. Every day though was a struggle, he felt his body growing weaker and weaker. Gabriel and Sam were very supportive, not pushing him to do anything or leave the house, and both humans patted him and showed their affection every chance they got but Dean was the only thing that truly gave him comfort. He needed Dean as much as he needed air in his lungs.

 

It seemed impossible to think of a time when he didn't have the demon at his side, doting on him with gentle kisses and  careful caresses. 

 

Dean was always so patient with him, even though he was an alpha and it was in his general instinct to be dominant and rough if he was out of place.

 

Sam had fully moved in after a month and a half. And that meant Dean moved in too. Meaning no more late nights without the demon. But it also meant Castiel had more time to get frustrated with him.

 

It was exactly one month and three weeks after he met Dean that everything changed and came to a head. Castiel had woken up when Gabriel gently shook him awake. He felt cold and tired, and was shocked to see Dean wasn't in bed with him when he looked around.

 

He looked at his owner in confusion before Sam picked him up bridal style, carrying him away from the warm bed. Castiel chirped in alarm, struggling weakly since he didn't want to leave. He looked around desperately for Dean but was unable to spot him anywhere. Gabriel grabbed some blankets and Sam put him on the couch gently. He tried to struggle when the humans wrapped him in the blankets so that his wings were pinned to his back, but the struggles were useless. He was weak and it was two against one.

 

He chirped again for Dean but his demon never came out from where ever he was.

 

His chirps soon died down though when Sam picked him up again, the blankets making it impossible to move since it acted as a strait jacket. Sam put him in the backseat of the car, getting in the front seat himself. Gabriel got in on the passenger side a couple of minutes later while talking to Sam in a concerned voice. Castiel wasn't sure where they could possible be driving to in the middle of the night, but now he felt over heated since he was under too many blankets. He tried to maneuver his way out from under them but there was too many and he could barely move as it was.

 

He was shocked though when he felt Dean touch the corners of his mind desperately, the link full of worry and anger.

 

" _Dean_?" He asked, uncertainly him mind whirling with confusion.

 

The demons voice yelled into his mind, sounding beyond worried.

 

" _Cas?! Where are you? Sam locked me in the bathroom, and Gabe let me out before he left. Are you okay_?" The demon asked, sounding panicked.

 

Castiel sighed in relief that nothing had happened to the demon...he wouldn't forgive himself if something did.

 

" _Yes, I'm fine. I'm in the car. And it appears we are going somewhere_." He noted, looking around while trying to sit up to see out the window. 

 

_"What!? You're in the car_?" Dean asked, sounding confused and fearful, but not for himself. 

 

" _I'm sure we'll be ba_ -"

 

The link was suddenly cut off when Sam pulled out of the driveway, the distance searing the connection. Castiel cursed in his own mind, glaring at the humans up front.

 

Gabriel was talking away to Sam, turning the radio to a different station once in a while. Castiel seithed in anger, hoping Dean would not worry too much. He couldn't keep his eyes open for long though and wasn't surprised when his eyes drooped, betraying him. It wasn't long before he was out cold like a rock, tumbling deeper and deeper into darkness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel awoke to a world full of pain. Screaming...searing pain. All he heard were echoing screams through various links all around him...the only place he had heard so many minds at once was at the park. He cracked his eyelids, still crusty with sleep, white blinding his vision. He then realized he was lying on a blanket breathing shallowly on a moving bed. He lifted his head weakly, dizziness swarming his mind so much that he laid back down. He felt a hand brush through his hair before the  bed stopped and he heard Sam's voice.

 

"Pam help me get him up." 

 

He gasped weakly when someone picked him up, jossiling his aching sore bones. He looked up, seeing Sam had a white cloth over his mouth and a blue cap over his long hair. Castiel wouldn't have even recognized the human if he hadn't spoken. Sam placed him into a small comfortable cage on another warm blanket, placing a hand on his back so he couldn't sit up. Castiel tried to sit up but Sam's hand was sure and more powerful than his body at the moment.  

 

Sam lifted his head with the other hand and strapped a white funnel cone around his face. 

 

After that Sam's hands disappeared and he was left in the cage with the odd pristine funnel around his face and his own aching body. 

 

He laid there a minute in shock, his mind slow and hazy as he tried to comprehend what was going on before his mind caught up with the pain. It was dull but it was there. He then was aware he couldn't feel his left wing. He turned his face, trying to see what was the problem but the cone stopped him from turning his usually flexible neck to far. He huffed in disappointment before staring out through the metal bars. 

 

The humans were retreating now, leaving the white room with the moving bed in tow. Castiel chirped weakly as his mind connected with the others in the cages around him. One particular mind he linked with only gave off one word repeatedly.

 

_Painpainpainpainpainpainpainpain_...

 

Castiel flinched. He knew the pain was there but he could barely feel a thing since his mind was so slow. The humans must have given him something. Why did Sam leave him in a cage? Where was Gabriel? And more importantly, where was Dean? Questions raced through his mind, causing his head to hurt. He flopped onto his side, flapping his wings, his heart going cold when he only felt one move. 

 

Shocked, he twisted his neck trying to see his left wing but couldn't. His blood froze in his veins though when he saw gauze and bandages wrapped over a hump where his left wing was suppose to be. He didn't know when the reality of it hit him, he sat there staring, denying to believe that his left wing was gone before he felt his eyes roll back in his head and darkness consume him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 The next time he woke up it was due to Gabriel's voice. He flapped his good wing automatically in excitement when he saw his owner standing in front of his cage talking to another human in a white jacket. 

 

He waited a while before Gabriel stopped the conversation and gave a light chuckle.

 

"Okay baby okay. I know...I'm happy to see you too." Gabriel said, smiling like a fool as he crouched down, unlocking the cage.

 

Castiel didn't hesitate to crawl out into his owners open waiting arms, his heart pounding with happiness to have someone holding him.

 

"Hey Cassey. Look at you." Gabriel choked out, burying his face into his hair. Castiel breathed in his owners scent, relieved he hadn't been abandoned. 

 

Castiel felt water droplets leak onto his face and looked up, shocked to see Gabriel was crying.

 

"It's gonna be okay sweetheart. You're fine now." The human half laughed half sobbed, confusing Castiel since he didn't speak human. He would give anything to know what the human said, but only special angels or demons could comprehead human talk.

 

"We're going home Cassey. You can come home with me and Sam and Dean again."  

 

Castiel's heart raced at the name.

 

_Dean._

 


	3. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cas..." Dean tried, looking desperate but Castiel didn't want to hear it.
> 
> "Just...leave me please." He found himself saying, although that was exactly the opposite of what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys, been really busy with life and stuff but I hope to get more of this story out and others as well :) stay tuned
> 
> Note: Demon cops work very much like K-9 cops, just so everyone knows!!!

When they got to the apartment, Castiel was surprised to see Dean no where in sight.

 

All he could do was attempt to make a connection to anything in the apartment but all he received was a blank hum since there was no one around to make the connection to.

 

Gabriel led him to the bedroom where his human removed both his leash and collar and helped him up onto the bed.

 

He instantly fell onto the mattress, exhausted from stumbling the short distance up the one flight of stairs to the apartment. Without his wing, balance was already becoming a constant struggle.

 

It amazed him how weakened he still felt.

 

His wing that held his tumor was gone...so why didn't he feel better?

 

The thought of living the rest of his life stumbling around like a dawdling hatchling made him shiver in shame and close his eyes.

 

As he laid face down on the mattress he heard his human talk on the phone but ignored it...the words fading into the background. What would Dean think when he found out that his wing was gone? Would he even talk to him anymore?

 

Losing a wing was considered disgraceful among his kind...how could he ever look Dean in the eyes again?

 

He knew Dean always helped clean his wings when he slept. The demon would definitely recognize one was missing when he came back to the apartment.

 

The fear of the demon's reaction made Castiel want to curl into a ball.

 

What if Dean didn't talk to him? Or worst...what if Dean didn't want him anymore?

 

He let that thought sink in, trying to think of what he would do when he saw the demon again.

 

He didn't want to face Dean like this. How could he bare being turned away by the only alpha that had ever cared about him?

 

It wasn't long before the drawl of Gabriel's talking lulled him into a deep heavy sleep.

 

* * *

  
When he awoke he wasn't alone. The apartment was dark and the door was shut, making Castiel feel anxious, but a larger warm body was spooned up to his. A warm tongue was licking over the lightly sweaty skin of his neck, making him turn in alarm.

 

Castiel felt shock when two wide dull eyes met his. For a moment, it was as if Dean could see him since they stared at him, but the eyes quickly shifted looking around in shock.

 

" _Cas_?" His mind was touched around the edges uncertainly by Dean's faint voiced mind.

 

It was a long time before he conjured up the will to reply.

 

" _Dean_..." Dean's face flooded with relief as the demon leaned forward, snuggling into his neck.

 

" _God Cas...I didn't know where you went...I-"_

" _I'm fine_..." Castiel assured, reaching up to cradle the back of Dean's head, letting numb fingers run through the demon's silky short hair.

 

 _"Sam came home and I didn't know where you were and...God I thought I lost you_..." The demon's voice was weak with regret and pain and Castiel couldn't help but feel the need that flooded the connection.

 

" _Dean_..." He whispered, unsure whether he should tell the demon.

 

The demon looked up and Castiel saw the tears now.

 

" _Dean, I'm fine.._." Castiel said again but the demon just shook his head. Dean pulled away now, looking confused.

 

 _"No...I heard Sam talk about what he did to you to Gabriel on the phone...they_ -"

 

Castiel cocked his head to the side in confusion and shock. He had no clue Dean knew human language. An angel or demon had to have a very flexible mind to even know some human words, never mind understand human talk fluently. Dean must have had years of training to understand conversations.

 

" _Shit Cas, I'm so sorry.._." Dean mumbled, looking heartbroken.

 

So the demon already knew.

 

All Castiel could do was swallow deeply and nod to himself, accepting that now everything was ruined. Dean would never look at him the same way. Everything the demon did with him would probably be out of pity now.

 

" _You have nothing to be sorry about._.." He supplied, looking away as he thought the words. Dean ignored him though and continued.

 

_"If there was anything I could have done-"_

 

 _"Nothing you could have done would have prevented it Dean_." He stated bitterly.

 

Dean looked hurt but that didn't stop the mental blows from coming.

_"Cas..."_ Dean tried, looking desperate but Castiel didn't want to hear it.

_"Just...leave me please._ " He found himself saying, although that was exactly the opposite of what he wanted.

 

Dean said nothing. Only looked down at the comforter with his two dull blind eyes.

 

Castiel found anger boiling inside him, but none of it was towards Dean. It was towards himself. How could he lose a wing? After those years of preening them and being careful not to break one, this was how he ended up. Never to fly again, never to find a mate because really...who would love something as hideous as him?

 

Castiel didn't say anything when Dean got off the bed, leaving the room. The door shut with an audible click, and he found himself reaching up to rub his eyes, only surprised to realize he was crying to.

 

* * *

 

After training at the police academy ever since he was a demon pup, Dean had learned to not let a lot bring him down. Everything was about the job. Hunting down criminals so the humans could proceed their arrests. Using his nose to scent out firearms or bombs. Being on the force hadn't been heaven, but at least he had purpose.

 

He had been the best on the force. Knowing every command and every move. The captain had said he was one of the most promising demons in the place.

 

His goal had been to impress the humans and to gain a higher rank.

 

That all changed though when one night, his partner, Benny, had taken him to scent out a drug deal going down in an old abandoned building.

The suspected dealer went by the name Alistair, and this was the closest the police had gotten to the drug lord.

 

Benny had called for back up, but unfortunately, they had been found out before it could arrive. The deal went South and there was gunfire. Lots of gunfire.

 

Bullets had ricocheted off of metal parts and one had hit Benny right in his neck.

 

Dean still remembered how his partner had slumped over, his body going limb as blood pooled around the human.

 

It wasn't long after that the criminal humans had found him sitting with his partners dead body, unsure about what to do.

 

Once they saw the dead cop and his police vest, (all police demons were forced to wear them) they had tied him by the leash to a pole after binding his hands behind his back. They then had disputed what to do with him. It was only his luck that Alistair had finally arrived over, kicking Benny's limb body to make sure he was dead, smiling afterwards.

 

Only then did he know that the bullet that had taken his partner's life came from Alistair's gun. Alistair approached him, pointing a gun at his skull but Dean had jumped to his feet, biting the bastard's wrist.

 

He had put up one hell of a fight, but in the end Alistair had hit him in the head with the but of the gun causing him to let go...the taste of blood still fresh in his mouth. He didn't remember after that since everything had gone black. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't been knocked unconscious. The criminals had taken crow bars to his body, beating him until there was barely anything left.

 

The backup that had came so late had found him barely alive... bloody, broken and blinded from the beating.

 

When he had lost his sight, everything had came tumbling down. He had lost his badge and they had tossed him into a retired kennel, even though he was still one of the youngest demons who was on the force at the time. The guilt he felt towards his partner's death was inescapable.

 

Dean remembered the feeling of uselessness he felt...the endless nights filled with nightmares and self loathing. How he had felt unwanted and shamed. The worst thing that could happen to a demon cop...was the death of a partner.

 

He had became bitter and snapped at the other demons whenever anyone got too close. He paced his kennel cage, knocking into the sides and snarling with frustration like a feral animal.

 

The only one that had showed any real affection towards him those days was the kennel's vet...the only one who saw past his disability. Sam was the only one who gave him a second chance.

 

The rest hadn't exactly been rainbows and sunshine, but Sam was a good master. Not a partner, but someone he felt he could depend on.

 

The knowledge that Cas had lost his wing was like a revision of his own past.

 

Dean knew too well how much angels depended on their wings. And with only one, he knew his angel would need help. Help he would be more then happy to give.

 

He just hoped the angel would accept it.


	4. Old friends and dead ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was four demons...all drooling with hunger as they snapped at him, growling and snarling at each other as they fought who got to make the kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter :P bare with me though. I probably won't update for a few days but don't be discouraged! I'll update whenever I can

Castlel hadn't attempted to talk to Dean in a period of exactly four days. Whenever the demon got even close he would move away, just wanting to be alone.

 

He was not oblivious that Gabriel had stopped giving him the small white pills to help with the tumor. And without those pills, he would have to deal with a heat at one point sooner or later, much to his displeasure.

 

Ever since he had taken the pills to help deal with the growing tumor, the drugs had acted as suppressants to his heats, holding them at bay.

 

But since he hadn't gone into a heat in months, there was no doubt that when he had his next one, it would come with a vengeance.

 

Usually Gabriel would take a couple of days off from work when he got his heats to bathe him and keep him hydrated. But now that there was an alpha living with him...there was no doubt the heat would be even more hell.

 

Demon or angel, a knot was a knot. Already he could sense an oncoming heat, which just made him more miserable.

 

He hardly ate anything over the past couple of days since he couldn't find the will to. Everything about his body felt alien without his other wing.

 

He felt smaller and in a way vulnerable, which were not good feelings to have.

 

He had been lying on the couch with Gabriel, who had taken his collar off again to rub at his neck when Sam had came through the front door with Dean in tow from a walk. The demon instantly looked in his direction, sniffing the air curiously and all he could do was duck his head.

 

Dean looked amazing to say the least. His toned body lightly covered with a coat of sweat over sun kissed skin and his long red devil's tail was already wagging slowly behind him.

 

Gabriel stood up, hugging Sam before they both started talking about only God knew what, but Castiel kept his focus on Dean.

 

Dean had been standing there when all of the sudden his brow furrowed and Castiel knew instantly the alpha got wind of his pheromones that his near heat was giving off. It was stronger today, no doubt it would be here by tonight.

 

Going into heat inside an apartment with an alpha was not an option.

 

It would be wrong to take advantage of Dean like that.

 

Most likely, the alpha wouldn't be able to contain himself and they would tie and mate.

 

Castiel found himself taking pleasure in the thought but shook his head.

 

He maybe wanted that, but he didn't want to force the alpha into anything he didn't want to do. And without Dean's full consent before the heat, the mating would be unwanted and meaningless.

 

Alphas couldn't control themselves around omegas when they were going through their cycles. That was just nature. Instinct.

 

Dean would attempt to tie him, but he knew that wasn't what the demon wanted.

 

Dean was a good alpha. He deserved a full fledged mate, not a deformed one like he was now.

 

Dean didn't attempt to connect their minds. He just followed Sam and Gabriel into the kitchen, tail wagging like a lap dog, leaving Castiel alone in the room with his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

It was exactly one in the morning when it hit. Castiel had jerked awake, withering in need and pain from the sudden strike of heat that flooded his body. Only then did he realize he was soaked to the bone in sweat and his body was shaking nonstop.

 

He looked around, thankful Dean hadn't been sleeping in the same bed with him lately. The demon would be in the humans room, being a bed hog as usual.

 

Castiel licked his lips, glancing over towards the window.

 

He only had so much time to execute what he had planned.

 

He stood on shaky legs, his knees knocking together until he positioned a hand on the couch arm for balance.

 

After going into the kitchen and grabbing the spare key off of the top of the refrigerator, the one Gabriel thought no one knew about, he walked over to the window and slipped it into the tiny lock.

 

After looking around for good measure, he lifted the sill as slowly as possible, careful not to make a lot of noise.

 

If the sound of the window opening all the way didn't wake Dean, than his scent certainly would. After the window was totally opened he ducked his head and gingerly stepped out onto the fire escape.

 

The metal was freezing on his bare feet and the wind that hit his naked body was frigid but it felt amazing on his heated skin.

 

After shaking off his nerves he climbed down the fire escape down into the alley way below.

 

The air seemed even cooler in the dark alley way, and it smelled of rotting meat mixed with filth but Castiel ignored the scents.

 

He decided pacing would help him wait it out. The brunt of the heat should only last a couple of hours before it became bearable again.

 

After walking down the alley way, he found himself stopping and sniffing the air in sudden alarm.

 

Every feather on his wing was standing on end and the bandages that covered where his other wing had been tingled...as if his blood was freezing over inside him despite the heat.

 

He felt goose flesh rise all over and turned at the last minute, only to see four demons surrounding him.

 

A cold wind whipped against his body but he ignored how it chilled him to the bone, to caught up with the sudden problem he was in at the moment.

 

Adrenaline flooded over his body, making the heat appear less extreme but it was still there. He found himself backing up, only for his back to hit the brick wall which was the dead end of the alley way. His wing shook and trembled along with the rest of his naked body as he crouched, puffing up his wing in a poor attempt to scare the surrounding demons away. Unfortunately, it was of no use. Most of his feathers were missing or unruly since he was poorly groomed seeing he couldn't possibly preen all of his feathers everyday without the help of someone.

 

There was four demons...all drooling with hunger as they snapped at him, growling and snarling at each other as they fought who got to make the kill.

 

The reality of the situation hit him like a bucket of ice cold water.

 

These were feral demons...not only would they try to do things to him, but most likely they would try to kill him for trespassing on their territory.

 

Castiel wanted to run...to fly...but his body couldn't handle flying in the condition it was in, especially not with one wing. Running seemed just like plain suicide since he was already exhausted from just walking. It had been less than a week since his wing was taken, and his body was still unfortunately recuperating.

 

He looked up, his heart leaping when another two new demons entered the alley. One had darker skin while the other was a female...an alpha female with red hair like fire.

 

Obviously, she was the leader of the group. Her body was dirty but that just made her seem more vicious and wild looking as she stepped forward.

 

Castiel felt himself panicking, the loose grip he had on his calm weakening by the second.

 

When the she demon was standing in front of him, only then did he recognize the drumming in his ears was his own hearbeat. 

 

The demon made the connection instantly, her green eyes looking him over with scrutiny.

 

It wasn't until she looked at his neck that he realized he still didn't have his collar on...it was still in the apartment on the couch.

 

Once the alpha's thoughts slammed into his and he felt sick with nausea.

 

The alpha thought he was a stray. A bitch who had got lost or was alone and begging to be claimed.

  
Castiel shook his head, meeting the alpha's eyes to try to tell her otherwise but she was too far gone. Her nostrils flaring as she caught his scent.

 

Looking an alpha in the eyes was taken instantly as a challenge. He was only able to do such a thing with Dean because the demon was blind and couldn't tell, but even glancing up at this alpha from under his eyelashes sent the alpha into a world full of anger.

 

She snarled, whipping her hand and before he knew it, her uncut fingernails left long shallow cuts across his chest. He hissed in pain, pressing the back of his head harder against the wall in fear, trying to get away but having no chance of doing so.

 

If he could get back up the alley to the fire escape, he could be safe. He could be _free_.

 

But there was no chance without making a few sacrifices first.

 

He ducked his head, baring his neck obediently, showing he was no threat. He wished he had more courage...more will to fight. But it was either submit or die. With only one wing and being greatly outnumbered, he didn't stand a chance.

 

The demon smiled, looking pleased before it dragged him down onto the cold pavement, laying him out.

 

It came as such a shock that when the female nosed at his entrance, he barely even flinched. Suddenly there were hands on him, helping him onto all fours as the alpha stood, staring down at him with bright dangerous eyes. He leaned into the touches unwillingly, the large hands of the beta demons feeling orgasmic on his itchy hot skin.

 

He felt an ounce of slick run down his thigh and he knew it was no use. He hated his body for reacting how it did to a complete stranger, but what he hated even more was how he didn't fight when the alpha mounted him, causing him to spread his legs willingly like a desperate slut.

  
He knew well enough about the biology of alphas that females didn't sport knots. She couldn't satisfy him even if she tried, but she could bring the heat down if she claimed him...accepting him into her pack.

 

It seemed unlikely though, seeing her whole pack was made up of demons...not one omega or angel for that matter in sight.

 

It was only when she nipped at his bandages that he was brought out of his drunken state.

 

The pain that erupted in the joint of his neck came so suddenly and unexpected that the scream he let out was shrill in the dead of the night before he couldn't scream anymore due to the demon chomping her jaws down harder on his throat, straining his trachea. Breathing was suddenly not an option as blood flooded his air passages.

 

The bite was too rash and hard to be a mating bite. The reality that the demon was trying to suffocate him made him struggle hard.

 

All of the demons backed up in surprise to the cry but the she demon just jerked her hips, causing him to lose the balance he had on his hands and knees, and to lay face down on the cold pavement as she waited for him to go still...to give up.

 

She followed him down, covering his body with hers as she held onto his throat with her unrelenting jaws.

 

Everything happened faster then lightening after that.

 

There was a scream and some growls before the sound of snarls and fighting took place. Everything blurred and the sounds around him grew fainter until the pressure on his throat disappeared and his body was left to slump without the support of the demon holding him up by the neck.

 

His head hit the ground hard but he didn't move, terrified beyond reason. Only the sound of flesh ripping and cries of agony were evident in the air before dark seeped in at the corners of his vision as he passed out.

 

 

* * *

 

  
When Dean woke up he knew something was wrong. He had heard a cry...no...a scream. It was too far for a human to hear, but with hearing like his it seemed close enough. He got off of bed, hearing the humans grumble in displeasure at the disturbance of his movement before going back to sleep.

 

Thankfully, the bedroom door was open. He made his way down the hall, working by basic knowledge of where everything was until he reached the living room.

 

Instantly, he noticed Castiel wasn't present. The damn angel had been stubborn lately and had basically kicked him out of the small bed in front of the furnace so he had no choice but to sleep with Sam and Gabriel. But he knew for a fact that if the angel was in the room, he would be able to hear it's heart beating as well as it's breathing. He sniffed the air, surprised to smell weak pheromones that had lost their strong smell over a period of time. Meaning Castiel had been gone for a while.

 

He closed his eyes, knowing it really didn't make a difference since he didn't have any sight but it seemed to help him focus on all of his other scences better.

 

He felt a draft coming from the left hand side of the room where he knew for a fact there was a window. He quickly walked over, carefully feeling around the outline of the pane, stating what he already knew.

 

The window was open.

 

He was crawling out of the apartment in a heartbeat, climbing down what he knew was a fire escape. After years of running down fire escapes after get away criminals, it was a piece of cake. Until his feet touched the ground that was.

 

He had never been in this area, but the smell stated where he was quite clear. Trash and filth. An alleyway.

 

He walked for a couple of seconds until he smelt it. A fresh trail of pheromones from no one other than Castiel.

 

Dean had never taken the angel to be a fool, but clearly the omega wasn't thinking straight.

 

Coming out into an alley alone while approaching a heat was more than stupidity. It was suicide.

 

He followed the trail, shocked to smell another six scents come out of no where. All demon. A group then.

 

If they were hunting, the last thing Dean wanted to do was run into a them in the middle of the night.

 

Dean felt his heart drop at one cold stone fact though. Castiel's scent was mixed with the others...meaning they were _together_.

  
  
He wanted to connect to the minds, but making the pack aware of his presence would be less then strategic. The element of surprise was more wise, but he had to know the angel was okay.

 

In desperation, he bolted down the alley, running as fast as his feet could carry him. The minds barreled into his all at once, all shocked and alarmed and angry he was intruding on their territory.

 

When one knocked into him, he didn't hesitate to rip the throat out. The demon struggled for a moment but Dean tightened his jaws, twisting to snap the neck with ease. Before he could recover from the first attack another was on him.

 

He turned and felt flesh under his filed claws and didn't hesitate to grab at it.

 

Before his opponent knew what happened, Dean was biting down on it's wrist, breaking the small bones there with a snarl.

 

The demon let out a cry of pain before Dean smelt it.

 

 _Blood_. Fresh blood mixed with sex pheromones.

 

He let go of the demon, who scrambled away quickly but he didn't pay him any mind. His soul attention was on the dulled mind in the corner. The one that was fading quickly. The one that was almost enveloped in another familiar mind.

 

 _Abaddon_.

 

One of the top street demons in the state. Unfortunately, this wasn't the first time he had the pleasure of meeting the bitch but the last time they had met, he had his sight, and she was in a pound in the police station.

 

Now he didn't have the advantage of back up, and by the looks of it he was horribly outnumbered.

 

Obviously she had gotten free, which didn't give him comfort at all.

 

At the same time she seemed to recognize him to, and didn't hesitate to connect their minds.

 

Dean snarled, only a little relieved that whatever she had been doing to the angel she had stopped now. The angel's mind seemed to brighten a little as her mind got closer but the smell of the angels blood was still evident in the air, and more importantly, Cas was making no attempt to move or to run for it.

 

Meaning either the angel had a death wish and was too afraid, or he was wounded.

 

Dean sincerely hoped it was the first option.

 

"Dean...how in the hell are you?" Dean didn't need to see the bitch to know she was smiling. Before he knew what had hit him, the other alpha's mouth was against his, the blood on their tongues mixing long enough for him to know one of two things.

 

One. He was positive now Abaddon was still alive and kickin'.

 

And two.

 

The blood on her tongue tasted a hell of a lot like angel blood...sweet and surgery with a tang of salt.

 

Anger took over then. Nothing anyone said or did could have changed the outcome of his reaction. He pushed the demon back, not ignorant of how he was still outnumbered but the rage made up for that.

 

He slammed her against a wall, working his teeth into her flesh.

 

She snapped at his ear, biting it hard enough to make him let go. He felt shocked when two demons minds came up behind him, with intentions to attack, but was even more shocked when Abaddon's clear command rang out through everyone's mind like a bell.

 

"Anyone touch him, you'll answer to me." 

 

Dean backed up, taking stance, his tail raised in dominance as he knew hers was.

 

There was a long pause before Abaddon continued.

 

"I have to say it's a surprise seeing you here Dean." She said, her mind circling his.

 

He stayed still, knowing if he moved too soon everything would be done for.

 

He quickly tapped at the angel's mind, his heart freezing with worry when no one responded.

 

"I have to say though...I'm even more surprised to see the rumors are true." Dean couldn't help the snarl that erupted from his throat as he looked in her direction.

 

Suddenly a fist came out of no where, knocking him right in the temple, which sent him down to his knees. He gritted his teeth hard as he turned and kicked out, tripping the demon that had struck him. The demon was wise enough to scramble out of his fight zone though, giving him a second to compose himself and stand back up on shaky legs.

 

"So you really are blind as everyone says you are." She said sounding more shocked than relieved.

 

"I thought the humans would have put you out of your misery by now. After what happened to your last human." She chuckled, amused.

 

If he said he wasn't surprised that Abbadon knew such things, it would be a flat out lie.

 

"Sorry to disappoint." He said, glancing over in his angel's direction.

 

He had to get Cas inside to safety before this got any worst.

 

Abanddon apparently caught him looking and a spark of interest lit in her mind.

 

"Ah yes. I was just having a late night snack." She purred making Dean's blood boil up even more.

 

"Tell me. Is attacking how you greet old friends now a'days?"  

 

Dean just glared in her direction.

 

"I'll say this and I'll only say it once." He kept his voice deathly even, letting the bitch know he was serious.

 

Curiosity eveloped the other's mind.  

 

"Walk away, and I'll let this pass. But I swear...I see you near here...near _him_ again, I'll-"

 

A chiming laugh made him lose his train of thought.

 

"I'm afraid you have the wrong idea pet. What have I to fear of you?" She asked, curious.

 

Dean knew it was true. He was outnumbered. But he had something she didn't. And that was ambition. The longer she dragged this out, the more chance Cas wouldn't make it.

 

"The angel is _mine_." He hissed, the words bitter in his mouth. He hated how omegas were treated as property in the relationship or courting, but deep down he knew it was true.

 

He was responsible for the angel...and he had made a promise. A promise he intended to keep.

 

Shock laced Abaddon's mind before she responded.

 

"My my...so that was why you came racing over here playing hero." Dean felt disgust towards the mocking comment, but was flung to attention when he felt Abaddon's mind get closer to Castiel's.

 

"Don't touch him." He hissed lowly, his voice full of alpha influence. Influence that did nothing to the other alpha. All the betas minds around him though backed off.

 

Abaddon's mind was angry now.

 

"A Queen doesn't take orders from petty little soldiers like yourself lover." Suddenly he was being pushed down to his knees since a strong hand was entangled in his hair.

 

The grunt that escaped his lips was laced with pain and shock and he regretted letting the sound escape. It just proved what  Abbadon already knew.

 

He had no power here.

 

Nothing he said or did could possibly drive this pack off away from the angel.

 

After a long pause, Dean didn't expect for Abaddon to let him go.

 

"We're leaving."

 

The words were more shocking than anything Dean had heard in a long time.

 

"But your high-"

 

"We're leaving." She said again. Her voice having more coldness to it. The beta mind recoiled instantly.

 

"Let the blind soldier have his broken prize." She said. Dean knew by the way she said it she was smiling.

 

"I'll see you in hell love..." She whispered in his ear, darting her tongue out to lick at it. He tried not to flinch but he knew it was impossible not to. The bitch really was a snake.

 

The betas didn't say anything as they retreated. Abaddon was the last to leave the alley though, leaving a deep bone chill buried deep inside him.

 

Dean sat for a small amount of time, trying to collect his thoughts before he pulled it together. He needed to be strong...for Cas.

 

He stumbled over to where the angels smaller body was, kneeling down to feel for wounds.

 

His heart dropped when he felt sticky warmness cover his hand when he felt around his angel's neck.

 

 _Blood_.

 

"Cas..." He whispered out loud, but the angels mind didn't spark to life or anything.

 

Dean lifted the angel, careful of it's single wing as he carried it down the alley way.

 

He had to get the angel inside. It had already lost so much blood, and losing more would just mean it was more likely that the angel wouldn't make it.

 

By the time he climbed the fire escape and went through the window, the warmness of the sun was hitting his back.


	5. After Shocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter came out a little later then expected. It turned out to be really difficult to write but the next chapter should be better! Stay tuned!

The next time Castiel opened his eyes, he knew something wasn't right.

 

Light flooded his vision when he cracked his eyelids, which were still crusty with sleep. The warmth that covered his skin wasn't like the blazing flames of his heat...but the warmth of sunlight instead.

 

He found himself suddenly squirming, kicking multiple blankets away from his sweaty skin in an attempt to get cooled off.

 

His wing shot up in alarm, shaking as he studied his surroundings.

 

He was in a room, except it wasn't a room he had ever seen before, although it had many similarities to the living room in Gabriel's apartment.

 

He closed his eyes, breathing hard as the events from last night flashed behind them causing him to moan in pain as his head throbbed. Only when the image of the she demon ran through his mind did he force himself to open his eyes again, his vision was a little blurred, but it kept focussing in and out of fuzziness, meaning nothing was permanently damaged.

 

The only proof that what happened in the alley wasn't a dream was the dull pain in his neck followed by the severe migraine.

 

He squinted his eyes, the sunlight almost overwhelming to his still groggy mind. When another mind poked at his, he jumped to awareness, looking around in desperation to spot the intruder.

 

He only stopped looking when his eyes landed on a figure standing in the doorway. The rush of fear that grasped his heart was unavoidable, but he forced himself to calm long enough to focus on who it was.

 

After staring for a moment, his vision cleared enough for him to see exactly who it was, only shocked when he got the full picture.

 

He instantly recognized the figure was Dean... but it didn't look like Dean. Not at all.

 

The demon's hair was messed and his body dirty, and his knees were bandaged with gauze. His posture was slumped, as if he was exhausted or injured which caused Castiel to feel a spike of worry.

 

Despite his haggard appearance, Dean's face was scrunched in concern as he walked over carefully, the pads of his feet touching the floorboards silently like a prowling cat.

 

When Castiel felt the demon's mind touch his again, this time more hesitantly, he accepted the invitation linking their minds faster then in the blink of an eye.

 

" _Dean_..." The word came out of his mind choked and afraid, which made him feel weak but he needed an alpha right now, someone to hold him and tell him he was alright.

 

The demon was quickly in front of the couch then and Castiel didn't think before he wrapped his arms around the demon's torso.

 

Dean buried his hands into his hair, gently cupping the back of his skull in reassurance.

 

It hardly gave any comfort though. Castiel felt his body shaking when he made contact with Dean's stable one.

 

_"Cas..."_

He looked up when he heard the demon say his name, not surprised to see Dean looking away with those dull green blind eyes.

 

No words were spoken between them for a long time until the demon cupped his cheek, running the pad of his thumb along the soft skin under his eye socket.

 

Castiel felt like he couldn't breath when Dean looked down at him, staring him right in the eyes...as if he could see him.

 

" _What the hell were you thinking?"_ The alpha demanded, his voice losing it's gentleness with every word.

 

Castiel felt like his stomach turn into knots at the tone. He didn't know what had gotten into him to do something as stupid as he did, but he didn't want to talk about it. Not now. Not while he was safe in Dean's arms.

 

The demon bent down then, crawling onto the couch with him so they could be closer.

 

Castiel instantly snuggled his face into the crook of Dean's warm neck, seeking the feeling of safety there. Dean held him for a while, just carding his fingers through his hair before Castiel leaned up and pressed desperate kisses to the demon's face, the tears flowing freely now.

 

 _"How...Where_ -" His mind supplied, still unsure as to where they were.

 

"You were attacked...and I followed you when I found out you weren't sleeping..." The demon admitted pressing a kiss to his cheek. Castiel felt shock towards the fact that Dean, even though he was blind, had followed him into an alleyway.

 

" _We're at Sam's old apartment...all of his medical stuff is here, so he thought it was best to bunker down here while you recovered_." The demon continued in explanation, pressing slow soft kisses to the shell of his left ear.

 

Panic rose in his chest once he remembered what the she demon had done to him. Once he reached up to where the she demon had bitten him, he remembered how he struggled more vividly. How he had been surrounded and bitten and how he had yielded to the demons...but the rest of the memory was a dark blur.

 

Shame overtook his mind, making Dean's mind express worry.

 

" _Did...did she-?"_

_"No."_ Dean's reply was instant and firm, causing relief to spread throughout Castiel's entire being. He leaned into the demon as he closed his eyes, appreciating just how lucky he had been to not be raped by and mated to the she demon.

 

" _How am I still..?"_

 

_"I got to you in time...that's all that matters."_

 

Dean pressed a gentle light kiss to his temple, the motion kind of hesitant since the demon didn't really know where he was putting his lips since he couldn't see.

 

He buried his face harder into the demons neck in desperation, letting Dean's scent cover his own. His form was shaking harder now, like a leaf in the wind.

 

" _Shhh, I'm here._ " The demon's mind was laced with calmness and affection, trying to offer support, but Castiel knew only one thing could satisfy him...make him feel completely and utterly safe.

 

The heat was still there, deep down, dull and seceding from his body but still there none the less.

 

He still had a chance to make things work. To make things right.

 

He reached down, his finger tips barely ghosting over the demon's inner thigh before Dean reached down, snatching his hand away with lightening speed, grasping his hand tightly like a snake would a mouse.

 

Castiel jerked his face away, hurt lacing his heart at the rejection.

 

Dean's eyes were wide and his lips parted, looking shocked.

 

Castiel pulled away then, his mind racing as he looked away. The rejection was beyond humiliating, but it only clarified what Castiel already knew. Dean didn't want him.

 

Sensing his hurt and distress, the demon was quick to reassure him.

 

" _No Cas...it's not that...it's just-"_

 

 _"You don't want me_." It wasn't a question.

 

 _"No! I do....I really do I just...I just can't okay?"_ The demon fumbled with his thoughts for a moment before Castiel felt a surge of anger.

 

 _"Why not!?"_ Castiel didn't miss the way Dean shied away, looking withdrawn.

 

The demon was silent for a long time before he responded.

 

" _There are good demons Cas...and then there are some bad ones..."_

 

Castiel cocked his head, furrowing his brow in confusion.

 

Dean didn't meet his eyes, looking off to the side as if in shame.

 

 _"Those demons in the alley...I used to be just like them_..."

 

Castiel jerked back in shock, feeling like a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped onto him.

 

" _What_?" He swallowed, staring at the demon in disbelief.

 

_"I was born on the streets Cas...just like the demons that attacked you were. It wasn't until I was adopted by a human was I trained and I realized how wrong it was to..."_

 

The demon trailed, his eyes distant as he stared at the floor.

 

" _You saved me last night."_

 

The demon looked up then, his eyes wide, as if he was a cornered animal.

 

 _"If you were as bad as you thought you were, you wouldn't have done that Dean." He said surely, reaching over to cup the demon's face_.

 

" _Saving one life doesn't make up for taking another Cas_." The demon said hopelessly, putting it's hand over his.

 

Castiel cocked his head, his heat driving him a little mad now it was awakening. " _Why wouldn't this alpha just knot him already?"_

 

Castiel hadn't realized he had said it out loud through the connection until Dean looked up in plain shock.

 

Dean looked up, his dull eyes darker in a way which only happened when someone was giving up.

 

 _"I don't wanna hurt you_..." The demon said, as if admitting to a crime.

 

Castiel just stared for a long time before shook his head in disbelief. He had expected many responses, but that hadn't been one of them.

 

" _I'm not gonna lie to you...I never will. It's just as much you as it is me...we just...you're not strong enough and me? I can't...I won't put you at risk."_ The demon admitted, sounding truly defeated.

 

" _You're hurting me more by making me feel like this Dean_ -" Castiel quickly remarked but the demon just smirked, as if anything about this whole ordeal was humorous.

 

" _You can tell yourself whatever you want angel. But you're body can't hold a knot Cas. Not until it's healed, and almost getting raped and killed last night just set you back on that._ " The demon said surely, his words stones in Castiel's heart.

 

" _I don't wanna break you. And until you're healed...mind and body, I rather die then make a move_." The demon growled, looking worn and weathered as he slumped, his shoulders sagging.

 

Castiel took the chance to take action. If Dean wasn't going to do anything, he sure as hell would. The heat was like bugs under his skin now, itching and begging to be scratched.

 

Everything the alpha had said was thrown out the window. Why did Dean get to chose if they could mate or not? It wasn't fair.

 

Castiel licked down the demon's torso, getting further and further down until Dean grabbed a handfull of his hair, gently pulling him back up.

 

" _Cas. No_." The demon growled, but Castiel just huffed in frustration.

 

" _Yes_." Castiel argued back.

 

Dean looked angry now, shaking his head.

 

 _"This is the heat talking._.." Dean said, as if he were trying to convince himself.

 

 _"I want this_..." Castiel breathed shallowly, the truth in the words so brutal that they burned.

 

Dean just stared at him.

 

_"Fucking omegas. All you wanna do is get pupped...even though you know your body can't handle it..."_

 

" _I'm fine Dean_." He bit out between clenched teeth.

 

" _No your not. You're anything but fine...first the wing, then the alley...now this? I'm surprised you're not a basket case by now._ " The demon growled, attempting to stand but Castiel used all of his strength to push him back down. Unfortunalty, in the end, it wasn't enough.

 

The demon stood and walked away. Castiel was ready to stand and follow but Dean turned, like a snake and snapped.

 

" _Stay_!" 

 

The influence Dean put in the one word as an alpha was crushing. Castiel found himself cowering back onto the couch, his whole body rattling with shakes and his breathing coming out in hard pants as he stared at the demon in utter shock.

 

For an alpha to use it's influence on an omega, especially one they were not mated to was just an abbuse of power, not to mention a break in the trust an alpha and omega shared.

 

Dean's face lost all signs of anger and his features instantly turned regretful.

 

"Cas..."

 

Castiel didn't answer though. He severed the connection and watched as Dean's face dropped, pain and shock showing in the demon's dull eyes.

 

Castiel was only grateful that the apartment door opened when it did, and Gabriel and Sam stumbled in laughing, that was until the humans saw them. 

 

"Wholly shit...Casey???" 

 

Castiel swallowed hard before attemting to sit up straight and compose himself. 

 

The humans had obviously recognized the tension between him and and Dean because Sam walked over to the demon, taking him by the collar to pull him away into what Castiel guessed to be the kitchen.

 

Dean didnt struggle, but he didn't look too happy about being led away either.

 

 


	6. Disputes at the Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus guys! I've been busy and working on a new fic I plan to get out after this one is done! Anyways enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated! I still have to check this chapter a little more so ignore any grammar mistakes? I'll proof read more when I get the chance. Happy reading!

Dean laid on the bed, listening as Sam talked on the phone about medical bills and work hours to his associates at the clinic.

But his mind wasn't focused on his human...not really.

Yesterday, he had lost control. And his angel had payed the price.

Using his influence on an omega...an omega who had just been through a traumatic event none the less was inexcusable and foolish.

It had already been a week, and he knew he was receiving the silent treatment.

Castiel had made no attempt what so ever to even talk to him.

He knew too well what he had done was wrong, and that he had corrupted the fragile relationship they shared, but he couldn't help himself.

The angel just wouldn't take no for an answer.

Cas wasn't the problem. Sure, his body was in a bad state, and Dean didn't want to hurt him anymore then he already was.

But it wasn't the angel. He knew he had a hard time controlling his instincts. He had practiced years to keep them under the surface far away from him but courting an omega would only bring his feral side out, the side he had tried so hard to push down and bury... and with Cas in the state he was...he would never survive a proper mating.

He could feel how bad the angel wanted him. Even if the angel wasn't in heat, being off of hormonal control and back onto mild healing medication, the young omega's sex appetite had more then doubled. The angel's body wanted to mate, so his body was starting to fuck with his mind, that was all.

He tried too convince himself of this over and over again, that the angel was in denial but it just wouldn't stick since he knew it couldn't be further from the truth.

Accepting someone wanted to mate with him freely was too much. After the things he had done as a stray...on the force...he didn't deserve a happy ending. Not one that involved a happy pregnant omega and a home with a loving owner.

If he accepted that reality, it would just be taken away. Just how Benny had been taken away, and his sight too.

Nothing good ever lasted in his life, and the last thing he wanted to do was get physically involved with an omega he cared for.

He had enemies, and if anyone ever found out about Cas...it would not end well.

Abbadon had came close last time. Too close.

And what was even more unsettling was she knew that he cared for an omega now, and she was still in the wind, probably spreading rumors all over the streets.

The thought of it made him shake with unbridled rage.

If he lost Cas, that would be it. There would be no future. No whelps. No mate. Nothing. Nothing to live for anyway.

He didn't care if the omega hated him...as long as the angel's heart kept beating he would be at peace.

He felt his ears twitch when he heard the front door open down the hall and his heart leaped. It was probably Gabriel back from the vet with Cas but it was his job to make sure.

After jumping off of the bed he loped down the hall, Sam's voice becoming distant as he walked towards where he knew the living room was. He tapped gently at Castiel's mind, not surprised when Castiel's deliberately denied the link and shoved him away for good measure, throwing up barrier defenses so that they couldn't talk.

He knew the angel would need time to accept what they had discussed, but a week later and the silent treatment along with the constant rejections still hurt.

He decided better of trying again. The last thing he wanted to do was pressure the omega, and making Castiel frustrated was not apart of the plan.

He found himself finally retreating to his pillow bed in the corner for the rest of the day, trying desperately to figure out a way to make things right again.

 

* * *

 

When Gabriel announced they were going to the park, in the middle of the day, he wouldn't say he was too happy about it.

A glance over at Dean told him the demon wasn't too excited about the idea either.

After getting in the car, he made sure to respectfully sit in the far back, far away from Dean as possible.

Dean, for the first time in days didn't try to connect their minds which was a relief. Every time Dean tried to connect to the link, it became harder and harder for him to deny the demon's request, due to him feeling guilty.

Dean hurt him though, and sympathy was not an option.

After arriving at the park, Castiel instantly recognized it was not the sanctuary that Gabriel had brought him to when he still had two wings.

Only after getting out of the car did he actually realize how different the park was.

Both angels and demons, betas, alphas and omegas roamed the area. Some chasing balls, others playing with each other in a game of tag, a couple just sun bathing...and then there was _them_.

A group of four female angel omegas, one even pregnant, sitting by a large tree. His heart pounded when he saw a litter of hatchling rolling in the grass and chasing each other playfully by the omegas.

Gabriel took him off his leash, giving him a loving rustle of the hair before walking over to a sign with Sam to read. Castiel felt bad when he realized Sam hadn't unleashed Dean, but maybe it was for the best. After all, Dean probably didn't know this park as well as the other one and could easily get lost with all the scents floating around.

Dean was staring in his direction but he ignored the demon. This was his time to do what he wanted, without the alpha telling him what to do and what was best for him.

He didn't realize he had been walking towards the small flock until he was standing right in front of them and they were all giving him curious looks and glances, sizing him up.

He swallowed hard, knowing it was just formal greeting to spread ones wings and show what he sported.

He slowly unfolded his good wing, spreading it across but not raising it in fear he would send the wrong message.

This was it. His first attempt at being accepted and acknowledged.

The omegas looked stunned when they saw his one wing but didn't act out in aggression or give him disgusted looks like he thought they would.

The relief he felt when the pregnant omega stood up and walked over to him, nosing his neck gently in greeting was so minor he felt tears well in his eyes.

The rest of the omega followed the first one's example and stood up, brushing up against him and purring in greeting. The litter...four to be exact...of hatchling on the ground marveled up at the scene, looking confused but curious at the same time.

Castiel sat down with the flock and accepted the links they tossed him, making connections and bonds with each and every one of them.

" _My my...you are one of those aren't you?_ " The pregnant omega said sadly. She was female and had bright tawny wings, nothing compared to his pitch black ebony one, in size or color.

" _Excuse me_?" He asked, unsure of what she was talking about.

Her bright red hair hung down over her naked chest as she leaned forward, touching his wing.

" _I will take a wild guess and say you lost your other wing to an illness."_

Close enough.

" _How do you know that._.?" He whispered, disgust and self hate lacing his tone.

Her eyes brightened with confusion as she leaned back, a frown covering her lips.

Obviously she had picked up the self hate in his mind, and reacted to it.

 _"You mustn't burden yourself with such hate brother...not everyone is a survivor like you are._.." She said giving a sad smile.

He cocked his head, still quite lost.

 _"Sorry...Anna can be quite confusing some times...what she means is not every black winged angel survived it like you did."_ The blond female omega stated officially.

Now Castiel felt uncertain with the angels.

" _Joanna Beth_..." A middle aged omega hissed looking insulted, which only earned an eye roll from the younger omega. 

" _Sorry, I'm Jo, that's Anna._ " The blond said gesturing to the red head omega.

" _This is Pamela, and this lovely dried up old prune is my mother Ellen._ " The blond finished after pointing to the dark haired omega who was playing with the hatchlings and to the dirty blond who was older.

If Ellen had a problem with Jo calling her a prune, she didn't announce it.

" _It's nice to meet all of you_." He said to them, ducking his head in respect.

" _I'm Castiel_." He introduced himself awkwardly before continuing.

" _And I'm sorry to ask but I'm afraid I don't follow._.." He mumbled, looking around at them, unsure of what Anna had meant.

The blond and red head exchanged confused looks before both of their eyes widened in realization.

" _Oh my...you don't know what you are do you?_ " Said Anna, looking devastated.

" _I'm an angel._ " He said in correction. This omega was obviously confused.

The dirty blond, an older omega next to the blond shook her head slowly as she gaped at him.

" _My God...no one told you did they?"_

He stared, waiting for the others to specify.

" _Oh you poor child._ " Ellen said, looking absolutely heartbroken.

" _Told me what?_ " He finally found the words in his brain and spoke them clear enough for the others to understand.

Pamela looked up from playing with the babes now, looking interested.

" _Not sure how long back it was...but young angels started dyin' all over the place._ " Ellen said, looking up at the sky, her eyes clouded with unshed tears.

Castiel felt his heart sink. Whatever they were about to tell him, it would not be good.

" _It hit like a plague...the humans had no clue how to stop it or slow it down. Like a pestilence that takes over a crop...angels with black wings started growing tumors. One angel...like yourself had the most blackest wings I'd ever seen. He was always flirting with the alphas here, teasing them and playing...he was a sweet thing.._." She said, her voice growing feint. The other females heads were bowed, as if in sorrow.

" _He came every day...this was his favorite place before_..." Her voice trailed and Jo continued for her.

" _One day outta the blue he just stopped coming...next time we saw him he couldn't even stand he was so sick..and his wings._.." Jo shook her head. He now noticed Anna was crying silently.

 _"His feathers were shaved clean off and there was lumps all over...it was horrible_..." Anna whispered.

Memories of his own fight with just one tumor came rushing back. Just one had costed him his whole wing. Having multiple ones one both wings...it was unimaginable, the pain the angel must have encountered had to be worst then hell.

 _"My human told me about what was going on...how the dark wings were dying...now I'd say your breed would be worth a lot to the humans considering how rare you are. You're the first dark wing we've seen this year, and believe me when I say we get around...you're very lucky._ " Pamela noted, finally speaking.

Castiel couldn't help but scoff in denial.

" _I'm sorry but losing a wing is not lucky no matter what way you look at it..."_

" _Of course it is! You're alive aren't yuh?"_ Jo asked smiling.

It was true. He was lucky to be alive, but that was besides the point

" _You don't understand...no alpha wants_ -" He silenced himself before he could say any more. This was not a good conversation.

Anna cocked her head in curiosity before they all turned their heads when they heard a shrill scream, as if someone was being murdered.

Castiel suddenly felt his heart drop to his stomach when he saw Dean nearby...attacking a human savagely without mercy.

He was on his feet before he could even comprehend what he was doing, ignoring the other omegas calls as he ran towards the demon and human.

The human was tall and lanky. And Dean was on top of him, his jaws clamped down on the humans forearm, tugging it back and forth to rip the flesh.

The human's screaming was persistent now, attracting other human's attention to the situation.

He saw Gabriel and Sam no where in sight, which only made him panic more.

By the time he was close enough to leap on Dean, he launched himself through the air, tackling Dean, forcing the demon to let go of the human. Dean squeaked in surprise, before doing something Castiel would have never expected of the alpha.

Dean turned on him, his eyes bright with life but unseeing as the demon snapped it's jaws, just a hair away from his throat.

Castiel crawled back in fear, not knowing what to do.

The demon was in full blown attack mode, tail swinging and throat growling as it stood up, pacing around trying to find the human, who was still lying in the grass holding his bleeding arm in shock.  

Castiel tried to connect their minds, but Dean kicked his mind away, a series of growls making themselves known out of the demon's mouth. It was quite obvious when Dean picked up the trail again.

His back straightened and he looked dead on at the human before springing in that direction.

Castiel stood on shaky legs, leaping in front of Dean and meeting him head on in a collision.

It was as if Dean was a complete stranger...and a dangerous one at that.

The moment the demon ran into his body they both were on the ground again. Castiel made a feeble attempt to pin the demon, only to have the plan backfire when Dean swung his fist, hitting him across the jaw causing him to fall off to the side.

The demon was up again in two seconds flat, but so was he.

Truly he didn't care for the human's well being as much as he did Dean's. He knew enough that if Dean killed the human, there would be consequences...most likely fatal ones.

Letting Dean kill the human was not an option.

The alpha apparently didn't expect him to get in the way again, but he found the will to stand, grabbing Dean from behind.

What he hadn't figured was that the alpha would turn on him so suddenly. It was as if Dean could see him...his attack was fast and perfect with fluent movements only a predator could master.

Castiel couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful Dean looked, turning to look at him with those lit angry eyes, so feral and untamed...before the alpha's face was gone and like a snake, the alpha stuck...beautiful and deadly.

Only after he felt shear pain in his neck did he know what Dean had done. The alpha's canines were planted firmly in the soft delicate flesh of his throat, ready to snap his neck is necessary.

His knees suddenly felt weak because he was so afraid. It took only a few moments before they gave and he was kneeling on the grass. Dean followed him down, not letting up on his bite. The realization that Dean could kill him with a simple jerk of the head, snapping his neck clean, was beyond terrifying.

He felt his eyes flare wide when the demon tugged a little, sending mass pain through his entire body but he ignored it. Reaching up he buryed his hand in the back of the demon's head, fisting his hair before he pulled tightly. 

Dean didn't let go, but it was as if the fog had cleared somewhat that his jaw loosened a little. Now he could sense Dean coming back to himself, the demon calming as blood flowed into it's mouth and down it's throat.

He knew Dean was bloodthirsty...he wasn't sure what exactly had triggered such rage but he could sense the alpha's bloodlust...the need to feed off of living flesh. 

He heard screams now, but ignored them. They were just background noise. Right now, it was just him and his demon.

 _"Dean?"_ He whispered, his mind caressing the demon's as it came down from it's high. Dean's mind gave a light hum, and Castiel was convinced that the alpha was in there somewhere, unconscious and oblivious of the damage he was causing.

He felt dizziness overtake him caused by the blood loss but held on to consciousness, perhaps he could talk the demon into reason.

" _Are you alright?_ " He found himself asking, which was a stupid question indeed.

He felt the demon smile around his neck before it bit down harder, causing more blood to come to the surface.

Castiel gasped, tears leaking from the pain, but he held on for Dean.

 _"Everything's going to be fine_..." He reassured, not sure who exactly he was talking to. The demon or himself.

" _I'm here Dean_." He whispered, turning his neck the tiniest bit so his lips could make contact to the demon's temple.

As if the demon had woken from a dream it's mind suddenly sparked to life, and it sat for two seconds before Dean's mind understood whose blood he was tasting.

It was like his blood had burnt Dean's mouth seeing the way he released him and instantly jerked back, scrambling away.

The demon was staring at him with wide eyes now as blood dripped from his mouth and into the grass staining the green a dark red.

Castiel stared at it dumbly before he felt Dean'so mind slam into his full of shock and fear and worry.

"Cas?!"The demon's mind was clouded with panic, sounding well above alarmed.

Castiel wanted to respond but before he could his head swam with dizziness, causing him to fall backwards onto his back, his wing spreading by his side before he swallowed shallowly as his heart slowed. To much blood loss. The screaming and talking was distant now...too low to hear over the overwhelming sound of his own heartbeat.

He glanced to the side, watching as a human wearing all black reached out with an animal control pole, the lasso on the end slipping over Dean's neck before the human pulled and it tightened, causing Dean to turn rapidly and panic even more than he already was.

The humans that crowded around had their angels and demons on their leashes now, the man who had been bitten was not staring at Dean but at him, with a frown on his face.

"Mr. Alastair? Are you alright?" A women asked, holding a cellphone.

"Sssspectacular..." The human replied, glancing over at Dean and smiling. The humans voice made Castiel's blood run cold...or maybe that was just the blood loss. Either way...his instincts were telling him it was not a wise decision to let the human live. Sixth sense and all that.

Suddenly Gabriel and Sam made there way through the crowd, and Gabriel was kneeling by him in seconds, his hair messed and his forehead sweaty from running.

"Casey...Casey baby oh God...baby?" Gabriel cried, tears coming down his face as he whipped off his T-Shirt before rolling it around his fist and pressed it to the gaping wound,

Castiel didn't move as he watched Sam run up to the animal control demanding answers. When he looked back over to where the man who had been attacked was, he was gone. Almost like he had disappeared into thin air.

 


	7. Discontinued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry readers, I'm officially abandoning this story since I lost the passion to write it. This is the first one I've actually allowed to go unfinished, but I have so many other stories and other ideas I wish to write, and have no clue how to wrap this up. I don't enjoy doing this, but I thought I should let everyone who has read this know it will NEVER be finished. Again, I am terribly sorry for any frustration I may have caused. If I post any other stories, they will be finished before I post them so that people do not leave disappointed. I write fan fiction for fun, but I know how annoyed I get when a story is left unfinished. Again, I am truly sorry and will take precaution to post in the notes of future stories if something will be unfinished or delayed in being finished.

END 

Thank you for reading!


End file.
